intruder in the vaults, memories within
by eijiberry
Summary: an intruder has occured in the mausoleum and has messed up the other vaults leaving only their memories over the original vault, hacking. only one thing for dinah to do...stop the intruder before it's too late. R


Hi everyone it's Eijiberry! This is my second story so far and I hope you enjoy.

I've been watching  
I've been waiting  
In the shadows all my time  
I've been searching  
I've been living  
For tomorrows all my life

The usual routine, working at the Mausoleum. Dinah was stuck doing this till she finished every vault, every night. At least one good thing she found about it was working with her best friend, Vincent. He was someone who understood Dinah and he was someone who she cared for the most ever since her parents died in a car accident. Even better about the job was working with Edrear and Edanial, vault guardians. Edaniel always had a sense of humour when it came to everything, especially having an obsession with wanting to part his brothers' hair in the back. Edrear on the other hand, was always polite, courteous, brave, and strong, who always loved Dinah since they met because of believing humans are wondrous creatures, and his bad habit of attraction towards them.

This was another usual night, going through the graveyard with Vincent, getting started on another vault. "Vincent, are you ready for tonight?" Dinah wondered. The full moon was glowing around Vincent as he smiled at Dinah and said "Yeah." Edanial and Edrear were waiting for them near the Mausoleum door. "Hey," Edanial said as he was waving at them. Tonight he decided to be in his human form, instead of his usual cat form. Dinah walked towards them with a smile on her face. "Let's get to work," she nodded.

Tonight's' vault was the goal of freeing the soul of a boy who was charged for eating other souls of the living. The scenery of the world was outside on the top floor of an old castle covered in vines, the bricks still glowing, reflecting the moonlight. Rich people dressed up in costumes for an event, Halloween theme. Dinah and the guys were too, dressed up, but in disguise. Edrear was the only who didn't have to be in a disguise, due to his ecto-skeleton armour being perfect for such an event. "Wow, how are we gonna tell which one our target is?" Vincent wondered."We'll know who it is, just look for some one in a vampire costume." Edanial said enthusiastically. They decided to split up to find the person easier.

Dinah saw Vincent on the opposite side of the room, dressed up as a prince. "Wow," she mumbled to herself. "Excuse me miss, may I have the next dance?" She turned to see a young man in a vampire costume, with black short hair, and deep grey eyes. She felt strange looking into his eyes, as a sudden trance fell upon her. She lost control of herself as her mind wasn't her own anymore. "Sure," she said blandly. He grabbed her hand and ushered her toward the center of the place.

Vincent meanwhile was searching the place for Dinah and saw her dancing, with the young man, who Vincent recognized in an instant. "Edrear, Edanial, I found him!" he exclaimed at the top of his voice. He saw Edrear rush over to them while Edanial on the other hand, was flirting with the other guests.

"You dance magnificently…my dearie." The young man exclaimed. "Thank you." She replied with a smile. "You too." She glanced up at him as she felt stranger. She felt light headed as she realized he was trying to eat her soul. Her body wouldn't obey any command of moving away from him. "Miss Dinah! I'm coming!" Edrear exclaimed as he was almost there. The young man grabbed Dinah's hand once more and moved her behind him as he held his hand out at Edrear and exclaimed "She's my sacrifice tonight. No one will interfere!" A fiery bolt shot out of his hand and sent Edrear flying across the room. "Edrear!" Dinah screamed. She had control over her body again as she kicked the young man to the ground and ran, looking for Vincent. "Vincent!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

She continued running across the room as a young girl who was hiding in the shadows near one of the towered walls yelled out "Over here Miss Dinah!" Dinah stood in confusion staring at the girl "Who are you!? How do you know my name?" The girl only stayed where she was in the shadows and replied "You're in one of my memories. Please do not set him free. Now please… leave." A vagrant light flared around the girl and blinded Dinah.

A few moments later she opened her eyes again to find that she was back in the Mausoleum. "What the?" Edanial exclaimed as he was not surrounded by women anymore. "Miss Dinah! Are you alright?" Edrear asked with concern. "Did you free the soul?" Vincent ran over to Dinah and gave her a hug. "I was so worried." He whispered in her ear. "I'm fine, but I didn't complete the job. We were stopped, the vault disabled or something." Edrear only gave her a confused look. "What do you mean?"

Dinah explained her story with running away from the man and the story of the girl. "She was in the shadows so I couldn't see what she looked like, but she may have been the same age as me and Vincent." They all remained silent for a few minutes, lost in thought. Edanial interrupted their thoughts with concern "I think we have an intruder. Although…her memories… that's not ever possible, that also has never happened before in the history of the Mausoleum. Do you think she may have tricked you?" It happened so fast she didn't know what to think. "I don't know." She simply replied. Vincent gently put his hand on her shoulder. "Well, as long as nothing happens to Dinah about the failure of tonight's vault she'll be fine…right?" they said nothing but awkwardly nodded. "We don't know."

In the shadows along the back or the entrance, a blurred shadow was watching them but quickly jumped along the walls towards the door to outside. The shape only quietly flown through the night, casting a shadow upon the full moon, as sunrise was around the corner, ending another night at the mausoleum.


End file.
